


breaking point

by zhongligf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i promise he's okay tho, peter seriously needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongligf/pseuds/zhongligf
Summary: It’s like his uncle said, “With great power comes great responsibility.”If he breaks now, he won’t be able to fulfill his responsibility.So he wipes his eyes, gets up, and sits down at his desk to finish his homework.In which Peter begins to realize he's not really okay.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! so here i am, writing another fic before finishing my other one from an entirely different fandom. yay.
> 
> important stuff before you read:
> 
> 1\. this is my first time writing anything marvel-related. i also haven't watched the movies in a while so if some info is wrong pls don't be afraid to correct me!
> 
> 2\. peter *might* be ooc? I'm not sure. as I said, this is my first time writing a marvel fic :)
> 
> 3\. i do not own the marvel characters (ofc)
> 
> that's about it! hope you enjoy :)

Peter Parker always tried to appreciate everything and have a positive outlook on things. Despite his history with his parents, his uncle, the spider-bite, and every negative hand that was given to him, he knew that feeling negative would only waste his time.

Even at school, having to undergo Flash’s unending torment, he still kept a smile. He tried to not take Flash’s insults to heart, and for the most part, he succeeded. He focused on the positives; seeing Ned and MJ, getting good grades on his assignments, his nightly patrols across the city, and looking forward to working in Mr. Stark’s labs after school.

He flows through the day ultimately ignoring any negative emotions. As soon as he feels his throat start to burn with oncoming tears, or as soon as he feels the anger boiling up in his chest, he immediately distracts himself. He busied himself with whatever he was doing before, trying desperately to ignore the oncoming flood of emotion.

And while he’s partially successful in distracting himself, he still stores away those feelings, leaving all that trouble for his future self.

Which explains why he’s currently laying on top of a huge business tower crying his eyes out.

His patrol technically ended an hour ago, but for some reason, he didn’t want to return to the tower just yet. When Karen reminded him that he needed to return soon, he just said, “I’m just gonna relax before I head back.”

After 30 minutes, Karen came back. “Peter, the boss is beginning to wonder where you are. Should I alert him of your whereabouts?”

“No, thanks, Karen,” Peter had responded, climbing up to the roof of the building he was now sat on. “Could you also turn off my tracker for a bit? For now, I'll stay alone.”

“I will, Peter.”

Whether she had complied and turned off his tracker he didn’t know, but he didn’t exactly mind either way. No one had come to bother him yet.

He took off his mask and wiped his eyes. Sighing, he said to himself, “I wonder what the others would say if they saw me like this. Spider-Man, crying on top of a random building? How pathetic.”

He let out a sad laugh and moved himself to the edge of the office building, swinging his legs over the side and looking down to the street below. He squinted his eyes as the world below was extremely bright and colorful and pulled his mask down over his face again.

_ I hate when I get like this,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I thought I had the whole emotional part figured out already. _

He stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning silently. “Okay, time to head back. I have some homework to finish.”

Peter let himself tip over the side of the building, listening to the whoosh of the air whipping around him as he fell. He shot a web out and felt his stomach lift as he caught himself on another building, swinging himself up and away.

Despite not being too big a fan of heights, Peter still enjoyed the way his stomach dropped when he swung through the city. Every time, he realized just how lucky he was to experience such an exciting feeling daily. He wonders what life would be like if he hadn’t been bitten by the spider. While it could have been easier without the secret identity ordeal, Peter feels as though life would be extremely dull without the thrill of locking up bad guys or keeping a huge secret from the world.

He finally arrived at the tower after making one last trip around the city, making sure that no serious crimes occurred while he was wallowing on the office building’s roof. 

“Karen, could you please open up a window for me?”

“Sure, Peter. Opening windows now.”

Peter crawled into the Avenger’s living room and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked up to the ceiling and said, “Thanks, Karen! FRI, could you close the window, please? I think my patrol’s done for the night.”

“Kid,” Tony exclaimed, walking towards him. “Where were you? You skipped out on dinner, extended your patrol by, like, two hours, and turned off your tracker! What happened?”

Peter laughed, pulling off his mask. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark. I guess I just prefer being alone tonight is all.”

“D’you want to come to eat and hang out with us? Cap made some killer lasagna and Nat and Bucky are putting on a movie.”

“I think I’m good, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled at Tony and nudged him in the shoulder as he walked past. “I’m gonna go finish my homework.”

The older man narrowed his eyes at Peter. “Kid, it’s not a school night.”

Peter turned as he walked towards the elevators. “I know! I just want to get it all done now so I can have a free weekend to hang out with you all. That’s all.”

“Okay, Underoos. You need any help with your work?”

“No, thanks. It’s all just review to me.” Peter turned back to the elevators and walked into the open one.

“Of course it is,” Tony laughed, shaking his head. He returned to the couch, where Bucky and Sam were arguing over the remote. He sat down on the couch and sighed, putting his feet up.

Natasha turned to him. “Is Peter not joining us?”

The man shook his head. “He said he’s going to finish his homework early so he has an open weekend.”

“Huh,” Bucky said, sitting down beside him. He threw the remote at Sam’s head, who caught just before it smacked him in the face.

“Is the young spider having any troubles?” Thor asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

“I have no clue, honestly,” Tony said, rubbing a hand down his face. “I don’t want to push him to say anything, though. I want him to feel safe enough to talk to us, you know?”

“Understandable,” Bruce said. “I wonder, though.”

“Yeah…”

\---

Peter finally arrived in front of his room, yawning again. He entered and hopped out of his suit, throwing it haphazardly across his floor, not feeling too bothered to put it away tonight. He’d do it in the morning.

He changed into his pajamas, an old pair of gym shorts, and an old t-shirt with the Spider-Man logo. He laughed to himself, amused that he’d wear his merchandise to bed, but he didn’t quite mind.

He moved toward his desk where his homework sat. He didn’t have much to do, just his Spanish and History assignments that he had yet to complete, but he broke out into sobs when he took one look at the papers. 

He sat down on the carpeted floor, moving backward until his back hit the door. He had no clue why he was crying and especially felt ashamed that he was crying because of  _ Spanish  _ homework. He rubbed at his eyes until it hurt to touch them.

“You are in distress, Peter. Should I alert the boss?”

_ No shit,  _ Peter thought, sniffling.

“N-No, FRIDAY, it’s fine.  _ Please  _ don’t tell Mr. Stark.”

The AI went quiet after that, and for some reason, it made Peter cry harder. He knew that FRIDAY was watching over him and that the other Avengers were in the tower with him, but he oddly still felt alone.

The rational part of him knew he was safe in the tower and that nothing would happen to him, and yet he still felt so  _ alone _ .

_ I wonder if this ever happens to them,  _ Peter thought.  _ Probably not. They probably think acting like this is so childish. _

_ I  _ **_ hate  _ ** _ this. _

Peter choked in surprise at the thought. Last time he checked, he loved being Spider-Man. Didn’t he?

In all honesty, he felt so stressed. So  _ tired.  _ He realized that he pushed himself extremely hard at some points, but he thought this was normal.

Since when was he  _ ever  _ normal in the first place?

The thought that he’d never be normal made him feel worse. He realized that none of his classmates, or anyone close to his age for that matter, could ever relate. Not everyone has dead parents and a dead uncle. Not everyone interns for Tony Stark. Not everyone gets bitten by a fucking spider. Not everyone is Spider-Man.

He’s carrying so much on his shoulders and he feels as though at some point he’s going to break. He hopes that today’s not the day he breaks.

It’s like his uncle said,  _ “With great power comes great responsibility.” _

If he breaks now, he won’t be able to fulfill his responsibility.

So he wipes his eyes, gets up, and sits down at his desk to finish his homework.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh there it is!! i hope its good,, i really like studying characters and getting kinda angsty w them lol
> 
> pls remember that this is my first marvel fic! let me know if I got anything wrong/made any mistakes while writing.
> 
> comments + kudos are appreciated!
> 
> hope you enjoyed :) have a good day/night!


End file.
